Silent Shadows
Silent Shadows is the first book in the series. The story follows the life of Ultreia, the daughter of Scourge and Zorra, and her siblings, Dusk, Cinder, and Storm. Description All Ultreia has known is violence. With her father being the malicious Scourge, she is expected to be a ruthless, ready to follow orders Soldier. She and her siblings wake before dawn each day and train, over, and over, and over. But when tragedy hits, her mother decides it's time to leave. And so they do. Follow Ultreia on her path, a new path of love, freedom, and adventure. She can create her own path. Will you follow it? Summary Before Silent Shadows starts off with a pregnant Zorra. She makes her way home to a secluded alley way that has a never-used dumpster and a box tipped over on it's side that she has lined with old two-leg fabrics. She gives birth in the box to four kits, Dusk, Ultreia, Cinder, and Storm. She named Dusk since that was the time they were born, Ultreia after her mother, Cinder for the dark fur, and Storm for the rain that was coming down when they were born. The next morning, Brick and Bone have arrived with Scourge. Scourge reprimanded her for not being careful with his kits, as there was a dog down the street following her milk-scent. Brick and Bone have brought her mice to eat, and Scourge has positioned Royal Guards Jax and Levi with her. Scourge promptly leaves, taking Brick and Bone with him. Zorra is concerned and angry that Scourge wants nothing to do with their kits kithood. She knows all he wants to his kits to be fierce soldiers and to lead Bloodclan once he passes away. Chapter One : How It Starts The kits are about six moons. They are playing hide and seek, Storm being the seeker. He find Ultreia, but before they can finish their game, their mother calls for them. The kits all gather to her, and they notice Brick is there. Zorra says they are going to meet Scourge. Ultreia and Dusk grow very excited to meet their father, and Dusk boasts how he rules the city and every cat there. Brick ushers them along. Zorra seems anxious about the kits meeting their father. Brick sits them biggest to smallest (Dusk, Ultreia, Cinder, Storm) in front of a dumpster in another alley. There are cats gathered, all quiet. Scourge slides out from under the dumpster and jumps on top of it. He seems unimpressed with his kits. When he asks about what path they want to follow in Bloodclan, all the kits say Soldier, except for Dusk, who says he wants to be next leader. Scourge is silent, then orders Bone to beat up Dusk. He attacks him, slamming him around the alley. Finally Scourge calls him off. He is satisfied with the beating and how Dusk reacted. He tells the others that their training starts tomorrow morning, and tell Dusk he has two days of rest then he is to start his own training to be leader. Levi escorted Zorra and the kits home. Dusk reveals to Ultreia and their other siblings that he wants to be leader so he can change Bloodclans ways. He doesn't want there to be violence and bloodshed anymore. Ultreia, Cinder, and Storm support Dusk's intentions. Jax shows up with food for them, and it's revealed that Levi is carrying Jax's kits. However, if she wants to keep her position, she cannot have kits. She says they will take the kits to Harley(Jax's sister), who will raised them until they can go get the kits themselves. more to come